


Deceit

by Heavydirtys0ul



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Virgil is an angry emo nightmare child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Virgil recounts his story with Deceit, and the anger of watching his best friend be mimicked in such a way.





	Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> Some small violence, lots of sad and some fluff.

Virgil hated being lied too, it was the epitome of everything that fueled his anxiety like a flaming hot fire; those flames he had lived through one too many times. This time however it wasn't just him that Deceit had hurt, and by that rule alone he was furious. He presses his tongue to the inside of his cheek, clamping it between his teeth to stop the scream he wanted to rip from his chest. "Where are you, come on, you like to pop up when you're not _fucking_ needed, so come **_here_** ," Spit clings to his lip as he hisses furiously, eyes darting around to find who he was looking for. "Deceit!" He calls, jaw fixed firmly as his teeth grit together in sheer anger. 

"Now, Virgil darling, there's no need to shout for me...those days are a little past d-" but his words are cut off with a small hiss as Virgil's fist lands firmly on his jaw. A low growl escapes the back of his throat, fists clenched in defence. "That's a little rough," the smaller squints at him, taking another step forward with an intimidating gait; Deceit would obviously not air his _anxiety_ for the situation, knowing from history itself that Virgil tended to act out however he could when he felt backed into a corner. 

"Who, the fuck, do you think you are?" The question hangs in silence "Why the fuck would you do that to Patton? The only one who could stand you for who you are and you _suppressed_ him, you could have hurt him, you could've done some damage to Thomas," His eyes seem darker than either remembered, the coverage of his fringe reflecting into the deep irises like an endless tunnel with no light. "You could've hurt them," Virgil, for all his dark eyeshadow and no-care attitude for anyone else, cared deeply about his friends he cared about Thomas that's why he was there in the first place. To protect him. Even further though, he loved Patton. 

More than he wanted to talk about in all honesty. 

"Do you want to go here again, really, of all the things this is your breaking point?" Deceit narrows his eyebrows as his words drip like honey from his lips, sweet and full of manipulation. "You and I are cut from the same cloth Virgil Sanders, you and I come from the dark and that's where we belong, you can try and fit in with them but you can't," Those calm, collected words, felt like ice right through the other. His words die in his throat as he goes to speak and steps back from Deceit with his jaw clenching painfully, hiding beneath his fringe once more. "You knew from the very start it was me, you knew that it wasn't Patton, and I could feel it," A smirk graces his face "He'll never love you Virgil, no one ever will, not even I could love a thing like you," 

The smaller chokes on his anxiety and stumbles backward as if physically pained. He breathes deeply, in and out, in and out, breathing exercises he couldn't live without. Panic. Abandonment. Reject. Pain. Loner. ** _Panic attack._**  "You're pathetic," The snake eyed man purrs gleefully, eyes glinting in the low light of the blank room "Look at you," The hyperventaliting young man begins to catch his breath, a gorwl rolling along his throat, anger displayed on his face. 

"No, look at you," And he swung his fist back and connected straight with the other's cheek, fingers crushing as he does. But this time he does not relent as he goes back for a second. "You left me, broken, convinced me to trust you, manipulated me," every breath is punctuated with a punch, there's blood on his knuckles but all he sees is red, blind rage. "And then you hurt Patton," He kicks at the other who howls in agony "Now feel that _fucking_ pain," Deceit collapses to the floor, looking up with sheer disbelief on his face "Feel what you do to everyone in the only way you can," He crouches next to the other, studying the blood on his face. "He might be able to smile in your face and pretend it's okay, but it's not, it's not okay for you to suppress a side, so fuck you," 

"When did you grow a pair Virgil?" And then he was gone. 

\--

A sit turns out the walls have ears in this space, as Logan, Patton and Roman were all looking at him with an expectant look on their face as he enters the shared space of the mindspace. "What?" He sits down to bite into a piece of toast, the other three boring eyes into him like drills trying to search his mind. "Seriously guys, I'm imaginary not psychic what's going on?"

"We're..a-aware of the happenings of late yesterday evening...with Deceit," Logan doesn't stutter, he's calm and calculated and does not falter with his words, it's all he knows to be as sure of himself as possible. "The other two didn't think it wise to bring it up that we could sense the disturbance and witnessed a good portion of it, but historically keeping secrets has not been so good with remaining stable," He clears his throat and glances over to Morality and Princey who were avoiding all possible eye contact with anyone else in the room. "And as the other two are too much of an urm...pussy, I think is the adequate term, I would like to express on their behalf that you did a very brave thing confronting him like that, and Patton especially is very greatful," 

Patton's cheeks were are red as the jam on his toast, eyes fluttering from his food to Virgil. When their eyes do meet the blush rises and deepens further to be mirrored on Virgil's pale features too. Logan rolls his eyes and wipes the crumbs from his hands before standing up and leaving with a shake of his head; Roman looks intrigued in the exchange and crunches on his toast with interest written all over his face; glancing from one to the other until he recieved a 'look' from Virgil. 

"What?" He muttered through a mouthful of crumbs, genuinely oblivious to the fact he might be intruding on something precious. 

"Don't you have some musicals to go watch or something?" Virgil growled in a deadpan voice, eyes narrowed. Princey's eyebrows raised from a furrow to near his hairline with his mouth forming a small 'o' shape as he inhaled sharply. "There we go," The creative cleared out of the room, leaving a trail of silence in his wake. The two of them left studied the oak table with some interest, fingertips trailing along the pattern and food left forgotten. 

"Thank you," Patton breaks the sharp silence with his softness as his personality would always dictate, his eyelashes flutter a little whilst his hand comes up to adjust his glasses. "It was nice of you t-to do that," he reaches out a hand for his friend to take and hesitantly the younger does so. "And I do love you, what he said wasn't true, I love all of you but..." He trails off, bringing a small smile to Virgil's face, understanding the stuttering and blushing. "I love you in a different way," The two finally keep eye contact, trying not to smile. 

"And you're one of us, always Virgil,"


End file.
